


grab my hand and pull me safely in

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 13: Watching a horror movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	grab my hand and pull me safely in

"Kara."

Kara looks down to where's she gripping James' hand, seriously gripping, her hand like a vice, and snatches her hand back like it's kryptonite, immediately apologetic. James winces (in an exaggerated manner, she hopes) and shakes out his hand, flexing his fingers.

"James, I am so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" Her hands hover over his, wanting to check the damage but not entirely sure that she won't make it worse, but he waves her concern away, smiling.

"No damage done, don't worry. Grip was just getting a little tight there."

"Sorry," she says again, and wraps her arms around her legs instead this time, knees tucked up under her chin. She lasts all of five minutes before she squeaks and hides her face, burying it in James' shoulder.

"Kara?" It sounds like he might be laughing this time and Kara scowls into his shoulder.

"It's not funny," she says, words muffled by his shirt. Horror movies were supposed to be scary, right? That was the whole point. It's not weird to be scared by them, right?

"It's a little bit funny." His shoulder shakes a little under her cheek and Kara pinches him in the side for it, but that just makes him laugh more. "Okay, okay. Not funny at all." He settles back into silence, attention once more back on the TV, and after a couple of minutes of footsteps and creepy music, she peeks back at the TV as well.

Of course, it's as she peers through her hair at the screen that the music swells and the creature the somewhat dimwitted young heroes have been running from emerges from the darkness to brutally rend one of them to bits.

Kara screams.

It isn't until she looks over to see James bent over laughing that she realises she literally jumped three feet into the air and is hovering somewhere close to the light fixture, breathing like she'd just done a sprint across America.

James clicks off the TV, still laughing because he is a horrible _jerk_ , and beckons her back down. She thinks about ignoring him, because it would serve him right for laughing at her, but his arms are open, the line of his body a parenthesis for her to fit herself into, and cuddles sound great right about now. She lets herself float back into his arms, and he drops an arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Kara, you can fly and shoot lasers from your eyes."

She holds her hand up, fingers approximately a micrometer apart. "James, I am _this close_ to going home right now."

His laugh is quieter this time, and she feels it more than hears it, vibrating through her. "Okay," he says, giving her another kiss, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Okay." He gives her a third kiss, right on her mouth, and Kara is immediately there, losing herself in the gentle coaxing of his mouth, hand coming up to cradle his face.

"How about," he begins in a murmur against her mouth, minutes or hours later, "You let me protect you for once this time?"

Kara breathes deep and smiles, firmly ensconced at his side, and reaches for the remote herself. "Well, my cousin always said that even superheroes need a little help from time to time."


End file.
